Descendant of the Heir
by KitsuneYoukaiMomo
Summary: The desendant of the joining of two breads of dog demon that joined two forces to creat one of the most powerful bread of demon in existance. But what is their connection with the Inuyasha group? Warning: Spoilers if havent seen whole series


_Descendant of the Heir_

Inuyasha was walking a distance from the rest of the group. The sky was lit in luminous colors of pink orange and purple and Shippo was Whining again. "I'm Tired!" he wailed. "Shippo-Chan. Stop complaining where in the middle of demon territory. Its not safe to stop yet." Kagome's sweet voice cooed to the small kit in her arms. "He's right though. We do need to stop soon. The sun is setting. And we'll be in even more trouble after it sets completely." Sango said looking carefully around her scanning the area for any sign of danger. Kirara cooed as she walked along next to her mistress. "Keh! I know that! I have eyes you know." Inuyasha snapped though he knew that she was right. Especially sense tonight was the night of the new moon, and he could already feel his demonic power draining from his veins, and he quickened his pace.

They continued to walk for at least another hour in silence. The sun had completely set now and the stars were shining brightly under the new moon. 'The new moon!' Kagome yelped as she glanced at Inuyasha. His silver hair was no longer silver but midnight black strands, his silver dog-ears were replaced with human ones, and his eyes were now violet instead of the unusual gold. Though Kagome had seen this form many other times in the past she still found it unusual, it didn't seem like the Inuyasha she new but some other man in place of him. 'How could I have forgotten…' battered herself mentally.

Inuyasha felt staring eyes on his back and turned to see Kagome looking at him with a mixture of feelings sadness/surprise/pity. Pity? He hated that look. Especially from Kagome. "Oie. Wench stop looking at me like that." he said turning away from her and walking on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she said trying to erase the memories of how many times he almost died when he was human. "I'm not gonna die. I'm stronger than that." he said to her. 'Is he reading my thoughts?' she asked herself in a panic. Inuyasha yawned tired from the long days walk. There was no hope to find a place to stay tonight. If he went into a home as human and came out a demon people would start talking about the hanyou, his night wouldn't be a secret any longer and he would be in mortal danger. And Kagome and the rest would be too. "Should we stop here?" Miroku asked gesturing to the edge of the forest. "Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said yawning again.

They made camp and was soon sitting around a Blazing fire with cups of warm Ramen in their hands. Inuyasha stared blankly at his cup. 'Two winters ago. Its already been two winters, nearly three.' he thought to himself as he picked at his Ramen. Kagome looked at him worried. He never just picked at his Ramen he inhaled it, yet here he was barley touching it at all. "Inuyasha. What's wrong?" she asked looking at him with sorrowful eyes again. He looked at her saying nothing. "I don't know. I just got this feeling that's all." he said setting down his Ramen and walking over to a large rock and sitting down against it with his Tetsusaiga in his hand. Kagome decided to leave it at that. He had been irritated for the past couple of days and she didn't want to get him started again.

Kagome shivered slightly, she felt like she was being watched. She had been feeling this for a few weeks now and it was starting to really irritate her. "damn it! Not again." she mumbled to herself. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked curious. "Nothing. I just feel like I'm being watched." Kagome said as she got to her feet. "I'm going to go look for a spring. I seem to remember one around here from when we were here last." she said and walked away into the dark woods with a flashlight guiding her.

The feeling of her being watched intensified as she got closer to the forest. Her eyes darted all around her as she went deeper into the forest. 'I hate the dark! But at the same time I love it.' she huffed as she found the spring. She undressed and slid into the warm water. "Mumm So peaceful." she said closing her eyes.

'_The Heir will return…'_

Kagome jumped with a start looking all around her in a panic. She decided that it was a figure of her imagination and ducked under the water washing off the caked mud and blood that had formed after the past days events. It was raining and the ground was turned to mud, a centipede demon had attacked them Inuyasha had destroyed it but managed to shower them all with the demons blood in the process. She sighed and got out of the warm spring to be greeted by the cool nights air. She quickly dried off and laid down on a rock that was on the waters edge staring at the nights sky. 'You never see stars like this in the modern times.' she thought as she felt her eyes grow heavy, she tried to stay awake but soon tiredness took over her bare body and she drifted off to sleep.

_She was walking through the dark woods. She was alone as far as she knew. Something seemed to be guiding her, telling her where to walk. Her bare feet touched cold smooth stone. She could hear a waterfall in the distance the chirping of crickets and the silence of night. She turned a bend in the road and a old shrine came into view. It was abandoned; forgotten. Boards from the building had fallen and vines covered it like nets. Slowly she stepped inside and the floor rippled beneath her feet in a gold glow. She took another step and it rippled again. She saw a pattern in the center of the shrine and walked to it the floor rippling under her soft footsteps. She stepped into the center of the large symbol and-_

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!" a voice called to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed into the brown eyes of Sango. "S-Sango?" she questioned. "Come on and get dressed. You fell asleep. We were getting worried about you when you didn't return." Sango said handing Kagome her school uniform. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm pretty tired." she said taking her clothes from Sango and getting dressed. Sango shook her head. "We all are. We just finally destroyed Naraku. Who knows how long this time of peace will last. And we are still collecting the Shikon no tama shards. The ones Naraku didn't bother to get, sense he knew exactly where they were." Sango said the last part sadly. Kohaku she discovered had escaped Naraku's control and regained his memories. Though he didn't tell anyone that he had done so, and he had continued to play minion for Naraku. It was thanks to him and Kagura who had figured out where his heart laid and was able to destroy him. The baby that Kanna protected held both his and one of his most favored minions hearts, protecting them and making their owners immortal if struck. Kohaku had taken the jewel shard out of his back and gave it to Kagome and died soon after. Kagura who had her heart in her own body and was free to roam the sky's as she pleased had taken off to the west, though no one knew why.

Even Sesshomaru and Kouga had shown up for the battle. The little girl Sesshomaru traveled with was no where to be found, neither was the two headed dragon Ah-Un. If Sesshomaru hadn't been there, Kagome would still be dead. She winced at the memory, not wanting to remember the indescribable pain that had overtaken her body.

The two women walked back to camp in silence, the feeling of being watched remaining strong on Kagome's mind. When they reached camp and the rest of the group Kagome was immediately attacked by Shippo and Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Shippo squealed jumping into her arms. "I was so worried! I was scared that you had been attacked!" he wailed tears streaming from his eyes onto his little face. "I'm sorry Shippo-Chan. I fell asleep." Kagome said soothingly to the crying fox kit holding him tightly in her arms. She looked up to see Inuyasha tapping his foot impatently with his arms crossed. Kagome looked at the black haired human in front of her. "Not now…please." She said quietly looking down at the dark earth. "Like hell not now!" he snapped but immediately regretted it, as he noticed tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "K-Kagome what's wrong?" he asked worried again. She shook her head in response and gave the now sleeping fox kit to Sango, and walked a little ways away from where the rest of the group was. They all sat in silence. Inuyasha staring after the saddened girl. Only The sound of crickets chirps, Miroku's snoring and the silent sniffles of Kagome could be heard. "Was it something I said?" he asked. "More like something you didn't say and something you did." Sango said as she set the sleeping kit down next to Kirara.

"Mumm…Sango…will….bare….children?… you will….now?….Mumm…" Miroku mumbled in his sleep as he turned over and his hand that seemed to have a mind of hits own rubbed her rear. Sango's eyes widened in surprise and she turned beat red. 'no matter how much I love him…he's still a damn hentai.' she thought as she rested her chin in her hand and swatted Miroku's hand away. 'At least we can be together now. His Kazaana is gone thanks to the death of Naraku… and Kohaku.' she thought as she laid down and rested her head on his chest.

Kagome sat and picked at the grass in a quiet state. She was thinking of the battle that took place a few days before and reliving the whole experience in her head.

(flashback)

"Inuyasha…You've come at last." Naraku's cool voice said. "Keh! I come when I want to." Inuyasha shot back. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara ran up and stopped behind Inuyasha. "Then let the day of your death begin." Naraku sneered. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga as both Sango and Miroku stood ready to attack. Kirara stood next to her mistress transformed and Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder holding onto her tightly as she strung her bow taught and aimed it at Hakudoshi. Kagura flew feet above them circling around, with Kohaku sitting behind her. The two whispered urgently to one another. "Kohaku. Where's Kanna?" Kagura asked from above. "I don't know. But we have to find that baby." Kohaku said looking down at his older sister, knowing that if they didn't find the infant she and her friends would die. "Lets go." Kagura said. "Where to?" Kohaku asked. "To find the Lord of the Western lands. Sesshomaru-sama." she answered as she directed the giant feather they sat upon to the west. Inuyasha ran forward and attacked only to hit a strong barrier even his red Tetsusaiga couldn't destroy. Miroku and Sango were busy with Hakudoshi. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her large boomerang shaped weapon at him. Her weapon rebounded off his barrier and flew back and hit Sango. "Ahh!" she cried out wiping blood from her arm and readying for another attack. Kagome pointed her sacred arrow at him. Hiraikotsu turned and smirked at her. She didn't like that look, he was too sure of himself, too sure that he wouldn't die tonight.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Kirara growled. "Inuyasha! Do it now!" she yelled out to him. Inuyasha didn't need telling twice as he raised his Tetsusaiga and swung it to the left as he bent down, one knee resting on the earth and waits as the power of the surrounding youkai is absorbed into Tetsusaiga as it pulsates and he slashes the air in front of him yelling "Kongououha!" Naraku's eyes widened in fear as the diamond spikes ripped through his barrier. Kagome ran forward a few feet and stopped as she saw something shine in her eyes. "Kagome! Look out!" Miroku yelled but it was too late. Inuyasha's attack had been reflected off of Kanna's mirror and redirected at Kagome. The long diamond spikes ripped through her flesh and she fell to the ground in a bloody mess. "KAGOME!" both Inuyasha and Kouga screamed. Kouga who just arrived ran to the dieing girl on the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again bending down next to her. Shaking madly, with all color drained from her face and blood running down every inch of her body, she still managed to make a small smile before death took her.

Inuyasha smelt her death. It was heart wrenching. He could feel the anger and hatred boiling inside of him becoming stronger than ever before. "NARAKU!" He yelled in range as he tried his hardest to control the demon blood with in him. His eyes flashed blood red and he started to snarl uncontrollably. "Inuyasha! No!" Miroku yelled out, but it was too late, he was already lost and attacking Naraku with every last bit of strength he had left.

Sesshomaru walked quietly onto the scene and found a mess. Inuyasha's wench was mutilated on the ground, and he was fighting brutally against Naraku. 'Baka hanyou.' he thought as he walked up next to the dead girl glancing at the wolf that sat beside her. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Oh!" The small green imp called Jaken said as he stopped beside his master. Sesshomaru just stared at the girl with no emotion once so ever on his face. His hand reached to his Tenseiga as it stated to pulse. 'Tenseiga. You want me to save this human. Why?' he asked silently.

'_Conquer death…only then…will the war end.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice. He didn't know where it had come from but he was willing to listen to it. Slowly he drew his Tenseiga and looked at the demon who were taking her soul to hell with them. He killed the demon with one swift movement as well as healing all of her wounds. She took in a sharp intake of air and gasped her eyes wide and her body in a sweat. "I-Inuyasha…" she whispered as she slowly sat up. She tried to focus her spinning vision but only succeed in making her stomach heave. She felt better afterwards and looked around herself and spotted Inuyasha attacking Naraku feverishly and Naraku laughing at his useless attempts to kill him.

She shakily got up and noticed that Kouga who had long sense left her side was now fighting with Kagura. "I am Not your enemy! Sop this madness! You cannot win this war!" She screamed at him. Kouga didn't seem to be listening, and Kagome could tell Kagura was telling the truth. She stumbled over to Kouga and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head 'no' at him. He stopped and tried to help her stand but she shook her head again. "Kagura. Where's Kanna.?" she asked quietly from a loss of strength. "Come with us." Kohaku said as Kagura lowered her feather. "Hold on. I have something I have to do first." she said her strength slowly starting to return to her, but not enough to make much of a difference.

She looked at Inuyasha and noticed he still had the Tetsusaiga in his hand. The only other time that he transformed with his Tetsusaiga in his hand was when they were trapped inside the giant youkai's stomach and were about to be dissolved in its stomach acid. He had put the Shikon no tama shard's that she carried into the sword to make it stronger but the demon's youkai was overwhelming the purified shards and turned them black. Kagome managed to keep his blood under control when she ran through the acid and hugged him from behind, using all of her strength to purify the shards, she succeeded and they managed to destroy the youkai from the inside and escape alive. But other than that she had no reason to give as to why he was transformed.

"Kouga-Kun. Take me to him. Please." She said and he nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the transformed hanyou. He set her down and she walked forward slowly. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" she yelled trying to get his attention to call him back. He turned to her and ran at her snarling with claws outstretched. Kouga tried to shield her from the rampaging hanyou but she shook her head. "No Kouga! Don't interfere, not unless you want to die." She said stepping in front of him giving Inuyasha a direct target to attack as he charged at her. "What the Hell? What the fuck is he doing! Kagome!" Kouga yelled at her. She didn't answer him as she ran forward screaming "SIT!" and he slammed down into the dark earth causing a dust cloud to form around him. Kagome ran to him and bent down resting on her knees and lifted him up. She regretted it soon after as she felt his sharp claws dig into her back. She winced in pain as she felt blood slowly seep down her back. He snarled at her and she held him tightly in a hug his claws digging brutally into her skin. "Inuyasha! Follow my voice! Come back! Please…I need you!" She yelled at him. She was crying being both scared and in pain. She moved up to his ear and whispered into it as the nails that were puncturing her skin dragged down her back causing long gashes to form. "I need you, because I love you." she said and then kissed him gently on the lips. Slowly he regained sanity, his blood red eyes turning back to their usual gold, his long nails receding back to his normal claws, and the jagged purple markings on his cheeks disappeared. He remembered nothing of what Kagome had said, only her kissing him and pulling away. "Ka-Kagome?" he asked, unsure if he was truly seeing her alive. She smiled up at him before standing up and walking away to Kagura. "Wait for my signal." she said to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "lets go." she said to Kagura and they headed to the west on Kagura's giant feather. "Sister." Kohaku said to Sango. "Ko-Kohaku! You remember?" She asked scared that this was another of Naraku's tricks. He nodded and turned to both Naraku and Hakudoshi with the rest of the people battling. Sango readied to attack with new hope resting on her shoulders. Her brother was free.

Kagura looked at the young Miko behind her. "Go to Mt. Fuji." Kagome directed her. "How do you know?" Kagura asked. "Know what?" Kagome said looking over the edge of the feather. "How do you know where to go and how do you know about Kanna protecting the child?" Kagura asked wanting answers. "Death. When I died… I saw Kanna disappear with the baby. When my soul left my body I followed her, and when I neared where she was hiding I heard four heart beats instead of two. That's when I knew. Death told me." she answered simply sounding very mature and cold about it. "Is that why you smiled?" Kagura asked. Kagome nodded. "I needed to die to find the answer." she said. They sat in silence the cold wind winding through their dark hair. "There." Kagome said pointing to a cave in the side of the mountain.

Kagura landed the feather and the two quickly ran inside. Kanna was standing up and about to disappear when Kagura attacked. "Fuujin No Mai!" she yelled waving her fan through the air and sending a stream of crescent moon shaped attacks. "Your not leaving this cave alive." she said reading for another attack. "No. She stays alive. The child dies." Kagome said stringing her bow and aiming at the sky. 'Please see this!' she pleaded as she let the arrow go and shot up into the sky in a bright purple light. "It cries…" Kanna said in barely more than a whisper as the baby began to cry. "They saw it!" Kagome said firing a arrow at the small demonic infant as Kagura used her 'Fuujin no Mai' attack. The baby disappeared in a fleshy mess.

"Lets go!" Kagome said hurriedly and Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and threw it in the air, and the two women got on the now giant feather and went as fast as they could back to the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting Naraku as Kouga, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara were giving it all they had to destroy Hakudoshi. Apparently with the death of the baby he was no longer to create barriers and minuets after Kagome arrived he was destroyed.

Kagome strung her bow. "Naraku! Your heart's returned to your body! NOW DIE!" She yelled firing her most powerful sacred arrow ever at him. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! NOW!" she screamed as Inuyasha yelled "KONGOUOUHA!" and used his diamond spike attack to shatter Naraku's barrier and Sesshomaru used his Toukijin's 'Kenatsu' attack to rip apart Naraku's body. "DAMN YOU ALL!" Naraku yelled and dropped the almost fully completed 'Shikon No Tama' and it rolled and stopped feet away from Kagome. "Miroku!" Kagome directed as Miroku ran forward removing the prayer beads from his hand. "KAZAANA!" he yelled and sucked in the remains of Naraku along with a few Saimyoushou before his Kazaana closed up and was gone forever.

It was over. It was finally over.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled running to the dead women that had appeared through the clouds of dust.

Well almost over…

Kagome turned away holding back tears as the two hugged. "Baka Hanyou." Sesshomaru said and walked away, disappearing in the fog. Shippo who was hiding until now ran out and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! Kagome?" Shippo asked as he smelt her salty tears. "Go to Miroku and Sango. I want to be alone for a wile. Sango-Chan." she said setting the kit down. "Yes?" Sango asked. "May I borrow Kirara?" She asked. "Sure. Go on Kirara. Be back soon though!" Sango yelled after the two that were now in the sky. "Kirara. Find Sesshomaru-sama's sent. I need to talk to him." Kagome told the fire neko after they were a few miles away from Naraku's castle. Kirara roared in response and sniffed the air. "Anything?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Kirara roared and shook her head. Kagome sighed. "then lets go back." She told the neko who turned around and flew back to the battlefield. They landed and Kagome got off Kirara and said "Thank you." then went into the castle that Naraku had once inhabited. "You baka!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned just in time to see a hand collide with the side of his face hard. "OW! What the fuck was that for!" He snapped. "I'm gonna let you figure that out for yourself Inuyasha." she said coldly. "Next time…I'm not going to be so nice." Sango said and walked away when Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Kikyou. I need to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said and took her hand and led her away from the rest of the group as Sango glared at him and went to find Kagome.

'_Heartache…will form the heir…' _

Sango looked around to find the speaker of the voice but saw no one. She decided that the place was haunted seeming as how it was Naraku's palace. She found Kagome sitting at a window looking out of it in complete silence. When she approached the saddened girl she expected to see her face red and puffy from crying. But she didn't. Instead she a girl staring blankly out of a window, no traces of tears were on her skin, and no sign of pain was in her eyes. "Kagome?" Sango asked worried . Kagome turned to look at the young women beside her. "Are you okay?" Sango asked stepping closer to her, Kagome went back to looking out the window. "I'm fine." Kagome answered flatly with no emotion in her voice. Sango looked out the window as well and saw Kagura fly off in the direction of the western lands.

(flashback end)

Kagome sighed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Inuyasha standing there. She turned away again. "Kagome. Can I sit with you?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't answer. He sighed and sat down next to her. They both sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another. "I'm sorry…" He said looking at the ground. Kagome didn't say anything for some time. After about ten minuets she spoke. "What is it your sorry for?" she asked flatly not looking at him. "How the hell do I know!" he snapped. "Think Inuyasha.Think real hard." she said icily getting up and walking back to the camp grounds.

Hope you all liked it oh and a warning for later (much later) there will be a lemon but its to graphic to post on this site so your going to have to go to animespiral to read it if you want to know what happens (its kinda important to read) but were not anywhere near there yet so untill then!  
Ja ne!  
Momo-chan


End file.
